Haru's Moving Castle
by Tono Radish
Summary: Makoto is a young, kind, and a little insecure man who is suddenly cursed by a witch into an old man! On his quest to break the curse he meets Haru, a strange and silent wizard shrouded in mystery with a curse of his own. Along the way Makoto makes several other magical friends and together they conquer their own inner demons... no offense Rei.
1. Chapter 1

**Haru's Moving Castle**

It was sunny that day. It was always sunny where Haru's castle went. Haru was the mysterious wizard who had fashioned a castle with magic and stone that was able to move. He was said to be handsome and ate the hearts of beautiful women. That doesn't apply to me because, well, I'm a man.

"Hey Makoto, when you're finished with that suit you should come out with us!"

"That's alright, Kou, I think I'll just stay in."

"Ok, _suit_ yourself haha."

She and her friend, Chigusa, left for another town celebration. We lived in Iwatobi, a small but happy town in the kingdom of Nippon. We worked at a swimsuit store that lately had been gaining some popularity; especially with summer on the way. I continued to sew a dolphin pattern into the suit.

"You'll be a suit that pleases the ladies."

I continued on to sew a suit with a shark, "May your buyer have good digestion."

I sighed putting my work down. I decided I would go see my friend, Sasabe, at his pizza shop. I put on my jacket and hat and looked at myself in the mirror. I don't think I'm ugly looking, I just don't think I stand out much. No matter what I do I'll always be ordinary. Well, it doesn't matter. I have the suit shop. I'm good at this, my suits always sell. This is all fine for me, especially since I'm the oldest of three. They say the oldest sibling is doomed to fail. I don't have much in the way of aspirations so being able to support myself and still help out with my family is more than I could hope for.

And so I left the shop and started on my way. Iwatobi was having yet another celebration. This time it was the Eternal Summer Festival. Everyone was cheering and drinking and dancing and swimming. It was nice but a bit loud for me. I looked out at the water where everyone played. I could go swimming too. I could join them. I could be one of them. Suddenly the flash of a storm cloud and rain came into my sights. I shook my head and saw nothing was wrong, just another sunny day. That's right, I can't go into the water. I'm afraid.

"Wow, what a looker."

"Yeah and so tall!"

I turned around to see two strange women, "Hey there big boy, if you're not doing anything why not come with us?"

"I-I actually am going somewhere…"

"Oh dear, he seems to be scared," said one.

"Your mustache scares all the boys," said the other.

Suddenly my limbs were frozen in place, oh no. These are witches. They're going to kidnap me and eat my heart! They swarmed in on me, making kissy faces. The lady with the mustache wrapped her nose whiskers around me. Someone help!

"There you are," said a new voice.

The two women turned around and I managed to see who was standing there. He was shorter than me, then again, who wasn't? He had black hair and blue eyes and a poker face.

"Excuse me, but we're in the middle of something," said one witch.

"Hurry along or we'll take you too," said the other.

The man just stared at them blankly. Then he flicked his wrist and a red string tied around my pinky and the witches were knocked off of me. He walked over and poked each of them on the forehead, turning them into goldfish. Then he made a bubble of water where they began to swim. I stared at the fish and then at the wizard boy. I bowed quickly.

"T-Thank you very much for helping me!"

He didn't say anything. He only eyed me with those beautiful blue eyes of his. I found myself getting lost in them. Then I snapped out of it.

"W-well I'll be on my way then, thanks again."

I was about to leave when he used his free hand to hold onto my arm, "I'm being followed."

"Huh?"

The next thing I knew he wrapped his arm around my waist, look my hand, and I was hoisted into the air and flying! I held on tightly to the silent wizard. What's happening!?

"Where are you going?" He asked quietly.

"I- I- HOW ARE WE- HELP! I'M GOING TO FALL!"

"You won't fall," he said calmly, "Open your eyes and spread your arms."

"I CAN'T! I'M SCARED!"

He didn't say anything. For some reason I felt braver. By some miracle I managed to open my eyes and look out. My arms spread as I took in the sight of Iwatobi from a bird's eye.

"T-THIS IS ACTUALLY AMAZING!"

He remained silent. We kept flying and I said, "I was going to the Pizza place. Oh! There it is!"

He lowered me onto the balcony of the second floor and bowed. I bowed back, "Thank you again!"

"Wait a while before you return to the streets."

"Okay," and with that he was off and gone. I looked out into the clouds where we just were. Wow, he was amazing. Really, he was handsome too. I wonder what it would be like if I could do magic too? I was in a daze, winded by this charming stranger. Suddenly I heard a door slam open behind me.

"MAKOTO I HEARD YOU JUST FELL FROM THE SKY!?"

I turned around and just looked at him. I guess it really did just happen, I wasn't dreaming it. I explained what happened to Sasabe. He seemed shocked and impressed all at once.

"Even so, you should be more careful Makoto, if that guy was Haru he would have gobbled you up."

"But Haru only eats pretty girls?"

"No, the story's changed. Apparently he turns his victims into fish and gobbles them up. Gender is irrelevant now."

"… Into fish?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"N-nothing! I should get back to the shop! You know, before it gets too dark out!"

"Alright, don't walk off with any strangers!"

"I won't," I laughed as I made my way to the door.

"Also," he said stopping me, "Word is the Witch of the Waves is back. So be on the look out."

"I'll be fine, there's no reason she would come after me."

"With witches you can never be too sure. I heard witches are behind the prince's disappearance."

"So the prince vanished? Well I'll be sure to keep my guard up. I'll be fine when I get home, witches can't enter a house unless you invite them in."

"Makoto, those are vampires. Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?"

"I'm sure. I'll see you again soon Sasabe."

I began my long walk home. It was dark now and most of the townspeople had moved indoors or to the Far Sea, just a little ways south. It was a quiet walk; only couples remained in the dark with me. I thought about the wizard from this afternoon. He couldn't have been Haru, could he? I didn't tell Sasabe about the fish, I didn't want him to worry. Besides, if that really had been Haru, he would have eaten me. This wizard helped me, he was so kind to me. Yeah… Yeah there's no way he was Haru. I saw a couple by the town fountain and I looked at my finger where he cast his spell. There was a faded black line around it now… Is this like when you hook a fish? NO WAY I'M GOING TO BE EATEN BY HARU!?

Suddenly the couple morphed into a blob, all the couples did. Oh no. IT'S HARU! HE'S COME FOR ME! But instead of Haru I saw a red haired woman come from out of the fountain's water.

"Hello Makoto," she said.

Wow, she sure is beautiful. Nothing like the witches from this morning… She's a witch too!

"H-how do you know my name?"

She grinned, revealing her shark teeth, "Don't be afraid. Any friend of Haru's is a friend of mine."

"So he really was Haru," I sighed.

Suddenly she was right against me, my fight or flight senses were fully operational, "U-Uhhhmmmm."

"Now, how to punish you," she grinned.

"Punish me!?"

"It's not right for Haru to go chasing you when he belongs to me."

"He wasn't chasing me! I mean, we're both guys!"

She glared then, "So why did he give you his heart?"

"What?"

"So where is it, where is his heart," her voice changed into a demon's, "I want it back! It belongs to me! I'm going to devour it!"

"He didn't give me anything! Get off!"

And then I shoved her off and then panicked, "No! No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to shove you, I mean, I did but not like that. It's just you were all over me and well I'm still so young and- are you crying?"

I looked at her and into her teary eyes. She only glared and shouted, "I'm not crying! Jeez… I can't believe you shoved me… Fine then."

"A-are you alright?"

She wiped her eyes and met my gaze, she was terrifying, "Very well… until I have Haru's heart I'll just take yours."

"Huh?"

She opened her mouth unnaturally wide where her shark teeth shone again. And then she bit into my chest. What! Is! Happening!? The line from my pinky shone and it blew her off like the witches from earlier. I winced at the pain but the witch only smiled.

"I see, a protective charm. Not bad Haru, but it won't be enough. Not for this spell. Good night Makoto, may our paths only cross when you can give me Haru's heart."

"I told you I don't- huh?"

The witch was gone then but my voice sounded strange. I looked down at my hands, they were fatter and covered in wrinkles. I touched my face; it was more like leather than skin. I walked over to the fountain, but felt extremely stiff. Finally I reached the water's edge and peered into my reflection. For the first time today I wasn't terrified. I just stared at myself.

"I'm so old?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Haru's Moving Castle**

I sat down by the water and looked out on the night. It seemed there were actual people around now. I pat my head; it's good to know I won't lose my hair. I moved my tongue around in my mouth; my teeth are still good too. If I'm going to be old, this isn't the worst body to have. What am I saying? I need to find a way to change back. But how? Give the Witch of the Waves Haru's heart? How would I get it? No, that's not right. Haru saved me today… even though that's why she came here. No! I'll have to figure this out on my own! First I'll have to head into The Waves. Maybe I can find her again; maybe I can just talk to her about this. Yes, that will work just fine.

I got up and started walking. I'll need more than the shirt on my back to survive The Waves. I looked up at the town clock, it's late but Kou and Chigusa are probably still out. I can sneak back to the shop, get my things, and then be on my way. If all goes well I'll be back by morning! Way to keep things positive Makoto. So that's basically what I did.

I stood at the edge of town. I looked out into the wild and the dark. I had never left Iwatobi before. I was born here, I went to school here, I imagined I'd grow old here… Oh. I guess I did. I took a deep breath and stepped out. Oh. Nothing happened. I thought I would get swarmed by man eating shadows or tricked by a fawn into drinking blood from the moon. I don't know if I should feel let down or not. I took another step, and another, until I was walking normally. So far so good.

The Waves are hills that move, they were enchanted long ago to keep magical beings and invaders out of Iwatobi by a kind Wizard no one can remember the name of. You can imagine now how powerful Haru and the Witch of the Waves are to be able to pass through these hills so easily. I stood at the base of the first one and looked up. Nope, I'm not going to be able to make this trip. The hills were wild with even wilder beings hiding inside. Still I have to become myself again!

"I will tame you Mountain!"

And I took my first step onto the first hill and it was surprisingly easy. I took another step, and another, and another, until I was walking. Why do I feel so let down by the easiness of my journey? And then I tripped and fell. I couldn't even get up and the hills began to move under me. My whole body was heavy; it was as if something was sitting on top of me. I reached onto my back. Something is on top of me. I rolled over to take a look and it was a scarecrow with a basketball for a head.

"Oh, I thought you were a monster. I feel so much better," it didn't respond, "You and Haru would get along. Mind helping me up? Of course not, you're a scarecrow. I think I'll call you Basketball Head. How's that? I'm sure it's fine. Wow, being old makes me talk to myself a lot. I better find a way to cross these Waves soon. It's getting dark."

And then something amazing- horrifying happened. Basketball Head actually moved. He twitched slightly and held his wooden arm out to me and picked me up. I held onto his pole tightly, because as soon as I could stand he was jumping. He was leaping. He was crossing The Waves like it was nothing at all. What sort of powerful demon is he? I've never heard of one with a basketball for a head? I hope he's not offended!?

"Excuse me, Basketball Head, where are you taking me?"

Suddenly he stopped. We were in a strange place where even the hills were not moving. Everything was still and silent. There was a heavy mist surrounding us and I could barely see as it was. That's when I remembered I brought my reading glasses! I put them on hoping for even the slightest improvement in clarity. Not only did my sight improve but I was suddenly able to see an enormous castle coming our way. It was a moving castle, it was Haru's moving castle. It resembled a boat (if a boat was covered in fish tanks and towers and other assorted junk) and sort of levitated just over the grass, no wait it was sailing through the hills!

"Basketball Head do you want me to get eaten!?"

He hopped us over to the castle and bounced by a door.

"Do you want me to go inside? I guess it can't hurt. I mean, why would anyone want to eat an old man like me? Oh yes, are you a demon? Hop once for yes, twice for no."

He hopped twice, for some reason that made me feel much better about life, "You know I used to play basket ball?"

He hopped once as I entered the castle. It was warm in there, and very clean. It had a tatami mat and a table in the center. I could see a small kitchen off to the left and there were some stairs. So this is Haru's castle? It's a lot smaller on the inside and it feels more like a house in the country than anything else. Then again if it's only him this is more than enough.

I looked into the kitchen to see he left the stove on, though there were no pots or pans or food or anything. Just a strange flame left open. It was pretty and it had a purple color. It moved around the air, almost like a pair of wings. How strange?

"Still this is a fire hazard, I can't just leave this open flame," I said moving to turn the gas off.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

I jumped back and slammed into the wall, "WHO SAID THAT!?"

"It was I of course! Then again you are only human so I can forgive you for not recognizing a great and powerful and beautiful fire demon when you see one."

I stared at the little purple flame, "You're a fire demon? What are you doing on the stove?"

"That's not important," he huffed, "what matters is how did a human like you find this castle?"

I took a seat on the floor and lied back against the wall, suddenly exhausted, "A basketball head showed me the way."

"Hey, human. Show a little decorum, you can't sleep there."

"My name is Makoto Tachibana, and you?"

"My name?"

"That's right," I said closing my eyes.

"When Haru took ownership of me I was supposed to be endowed a name but he only said Mackerel. I didn't like that so I don't have a name."

"How about Rei," I said dozing off.

"Rei? … That's kind of beautiful. Hey you can't sleep there!"

"Glad you like it," and then I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of pumping water and heavy footsteps. There were voices; I couldn't make out the words at first. I'm still so tired; can't I sleep just a little while longer? There was a knocking at the door and I heard those wild footsteps head for it. What was that sound? Who could have so much energy so early? I opened my eyes to take a look. I was in a kitchen, who's kitchen was this? And then it all came back to me. I'm an old man in Haru's moving castle!?

"Oh! You're awake!" Chirped a new voice. I looked over to see a young boy with blonde hair and pink eyes and the biggest smile, "Are you a wizard too? Are you Haru's dad? If you're Haru's dad then why are you so old? But you're not old are you? I can tell. I'm learning magic too. My name's Nagisa. What's yours?"

I blinked, "I'm uh Makoto Tachibana, I'm not Haru's dad? How could you tell I'm not- That I'm-"

"Worst thing about curses is you can't tell anyone you're cursed," he smiled, "You shouldn't give your full name out so easily. Names are a powerful kind of magic. If I were evil I could take your name and take your soul! But I'm not evil so it's fine."

I couldn't even respond, so the fire demon in Haru's stove did for me, "Be quiet Nagisa, it's too early."

"Don't be a party pooper, Mackerel!"

"MY NAME ISN'T MACKEREL! IT'S REI!"

"Rei? Since when?"

"Since last night when Makoto gave it to me."

Nagisa's cheeks puffed out like a baby throwing a temper tantrum, "How come he gets to name you? I thought only Haru could since he… you know."

They were quiet for a moment and Rei flickered, "that's right. Only Haru should be able to name me. How did you do it Makoto?"

Were they addressing me now? I couldn't even think properly, the exchange happened so quickly, "I'm not sure?"

"Hey Rei," chirped Nagisa, "Are sure he's just a human?"

"Of course, when have I ever been wrong?"

"Do you really want to know," the boy grinned.

The fire died down a little bit, mumbling to himself. So Haru doesn't live on his own, he has a student and a fire demon. So the only question left is, "Where's Haru?"

"Taking his thousandth bath of the morning," groaned Rei.

"Rei here has to make all the hot water and move the castle and tame The Waves all at once! It's really quite amazing."

Now I wouldn't say fires can blush but it sure looked like it just now, "It's not that impressive."

"Yes it is! Makoto right? You have to come see!"

The next thing I knew I was being dragged up the stairs. Maybe his energy was rubbing off on me though because I found it considerably easier to move around compared to yesterday. We went up the stairs and I found the castle was even smaller up here. There was nothing but a small hallway with a couple doors. And then we stopped at a door and Nagisa flung it open and ran out onto a balcony.

I stepped lightly out and was greeted by a rush of wind. No way, when we're inside I would imagine the castle was still and on the ground. But that's not the case at all. The castle is moving and at a ridiculous pace! It's amazing! The Waves bend to its force and power! The castle zooms by hills and mountains and lakes and creatures and everything! The clouds can't even keep up!

"Well? What did I tell you," he screamed delighted.

"Rei is doing this? I can't believe it! He's a first-class fire demon! It just goes to show you, appearances can be very deceiving!"

"Whatever you say!" He laughed, enjoying the ride, "You should go tell him that yourself. It'll make his week!"

"Alright! I think I will," I turned around and went back into the hallway as light as a feather. Until a door opened down the hall and from it came steam and Haru. He was completely naked, except for a swimsuit. Suddenly I felt very old and the line around my pinky began to heat up with my face.

"H-Haru!"

He didn't say anything. That's right, I probably look like some stranger to him. He didn't even take a second glance at me before heading off into another door (I assumed to be his room). I don't know why, for some reason I was so hopeful. But for what? I guess being ignored by anyone would disappoint me. Well, disappoint anyone. What was I doing? Oh yes! I ran down the stairs and howled into the kitchen, "REI! YOU'RE A FIRST CLASS FIRE DEMON! I LIKE YOUR SPARK!"

You could feel him puffing with pride from the upstairs, "WELL OF COURSE!"

I smiled taking a nice deep breath. Haru's castle was so comforting and warm, the complete opposite of the dungeon I assumed it would be. Well I guess you can't judge a book by its cover… seriously. The same can be said about me right now. Did I say that twice? Suddenly there was a knocking at the door and I saw Nagisa whip by me at lightning speed.

"Samezuka door," Rei called.

Nagisa spun around with his pointer finger on his nose before turning into a penguin, "Yes?"

An official looking man was at the door with a document, "Is the great Wizard Alphonse Elric in?"

"No, he's on official business."

"I see, this is a summons from the king. Every wizard and witch is being summoned to help aid in the war and protect their homeland."

"I'll give this to him as soon as he returns," Penguin Nagisa finished before closing the door and turning human again.

There was another knocking and Rei called out, "Aji door."

Another messenger it seemed, "The student bird... Please deliver this summons to the great Wizard Naruto Uzumaki. It is from the King himself."

"You got it," the bird slammed the door before turning human again, "the messengers are getting ruder and ruder. No wonder Haru never wants to answer the door."

I made my way down the stairs. But? That was just a door. There was no way it could go to two places other than inside and outside right? …I ran for the door and noticed for the first time a four colored wooden wheel above the knob. How strange, a western style door in a traditional Nippon style family room. Then again this is a castle, I mustn't forget, made of all sorts of strange parts probably enchanted to look this way. I opened the door and saw the city state of Aji. I slammed the door shut and spun the wheel to the next color and opened the door. I was in the great capital of Samezuka! Amazing! I slammed the door shut again and moved to the third color and saw The Waves and following that I moved it to the black color but the door wouldn't open.

"Only Haru can open the door on that color," said Nagisa, "I wonder where it leads?"

"Haru huh," I whispered touching the black color, feeling something strange inside me. That feeling was swiftly interrupted by my growling stomach.

Nagisa laughed, "So you're hungry Makoto? I'll share my bread with you! It has strawberry jam, marmalade, chocolate, and whipped cream!"

My eye twitched involuntarily but I kept my cool, "I'm pretty sure I saw some eggs somewhere near Rei? Can't we cook those?"

"Sorry Mako Chan, Rei only bends to Haru."

"That's right," Rei called out.

I thought about it, "No, I think I can make this work. If I can name you I most certainly can tame you."

I walked into the kitchen, cracking my aged knuckles. It was a bad idea because my hands started bruising immediately. It also hurt considerably. I took the frying pan from off the wall and pressed it to Rei's purple face.

"No Makoto!"

"Yes Rei!"

"No Makoto!"

"You will help me cook Rei!"

And suddenly things became much easier and I had won. Me, an elderly and infirm human, defeated an all-powerful and all too narcissistic fire demon! Just call me Fire Man Makoto! I cracked an egg and began to work my kind of magic. I walked over to the fridge and found it packed with fish. Don't tell me… these are Haru's victims!? I shrugged my shoulders, there's no way… I ended up slamming the fridge shut before looking around elsewhere before I found some bacon. I fried that bacon like a champion- until I felt someone breathing on my shoulder.

"H-Haru!?"

He didn't even look at me before he addressed Rei, "You're being obedient."

"He bullied me," Rei complained.

Haru nodded before looking at me. I stepped aside so he could take over, that seemed to be what he wanted. He remained quiet, cooking… wearing nothing but a swim suit and an apron- HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THIS!?

He just stared at me, expectantly. I can't tell if he's being mean or just incapable of normal human speech? Mom always said to give people the benefit of the doubt. Haru is no different… even if he is half naked and eats humans. Strange I don't feel scared of him though, more excited by him. Maybe I'm simply having heart irregularities, being older now. I decided to just introduce myself.

"You can call me Grandpa Makoto, I'm ummm, I'm here because…"

"He's here to help take care of the castle, with you becoming more and more busy," chimed in Nagisa, "Rei let him in so it's his fault."

Rei blew up in terrible fire, but the fames were quickly tamed by Haru, "Rei?"

"Grandpa started calling him that and somehow the name stuck," Nagisa said accusingly, maybe afraid of punishment?

"Uh yes, that would be my fault," I said trying to help Nagisa any way I could.

Haru turned back to the fire; he nodded his head as if he understood something none of us could begin to fathom. It seemed we were in the clear? Just that easy? Well don't look a gift horse in the mouth as they say. Haru continued cooking for us half naked. I looked around the room and noticed several windows, each showing a different location. Some of the places weren't even part of the four colored door. Were they always there? I looked back to Haru, he continued moving the bacon and eggs around while Rei grumbled and complained. Nagisa ran past me and reached into a cupboard and pulled out plates and forks. So the dishes are western style too. Strange, Haru doesn't strike me as a world traveller? His magic door doesn't even leave Nippon? I followed Nagisa to the table and sat down on the floor. Nippon style house-castle with western style junk thrown here and there. I wonder if these windows show the lands to the west? Haru walked over and set food on each of our plates before getting back up and bringing us bread, cheese, and water. Western style breakfast.

"This is great, we haven't had something other than fish since… I can't even remember that far," Nagisa laughed.

"Fish or people," I accidentally asked out loud.

Haru stared at me but then he smiled a little bit, but then his face went right back to normal so I wasn't even sure if I really saw a smile or a twitch of the face. Either way the handsome wizard became even more handsome. It's kind of hard to smile when you're old. Your muscles get weaker and your face gets heavier… on top of that I don't know if I can handle any more wrinkles. This will sound crazy but seeing Haru's face twitch into a smile made me feel young again. But the source of my youthful folly stood up and threw his plate, fork, and food into Rei's big fiery mouth.

"Water," was the only word Haru said.

"You just took a bath Haru! But it's not like I can refuse you, that's the price of our contract," Rei sighed.

Haru removed his apron and I got full breakfast and a show. He was beautiful, totally hairless like a dolphin or something. He sparkled as if he were covered in thousands of water droplets or even stars. My old eyes can't handle such attractiveness! I looked away, my heart pounding. I feel so strange, I've never felt like this over anyone before. No, I feel something like this when I'm eating curry but it's never been this intense.

"Makoto you're drooling," Nagisa sang.

"I! I am not! T-The food is so good! That's it," my voice cracked even though I was well past puberty now.

"You haven't even touched your eggs you naughty boy."

"I-I'm not naughty! You can ask Santa! I'm so saintly, I'm so nice! I- I- Eat your food Nagisa before it gets cold!"

The kid laughed as I crammed food into my mouth. Don't kids respect their elders anymore? Granted I used to be maybe only a year or two older than him but he doesn't know that. But he could tell I had a curse placed on me? Speaking of curses, I need to work hard and find a way to break mine! Where do I even begin? I don't remember hearing a spell, I was just bitten by a woman with shark teeth!

"Hey Nagisa, do you know anything about- Can you tell me- I- Why can't I-"

"You're trying to tell me about the curse Grandpa Makoto. When you're cursed you can't talk about it or the person who cursed you or even the circumstances it happened under. Was it night or day? Was there a verbal spell or a wordless enchantment? How many fingers am I holding up? Does the thumb count? These are the kind of questions you can't answer. But I've mentioned this before."

"What do thumbs have to do with it?"

"They have everything to do with it. Thumbs are the source of a wizard's magic! Cut off the thumb, cut off the power."

"Really!?"

"Haha, no. You sure are easy to fool, you were probably tricked into your curse by a guy in a cloak, offering you a watch."

"No it- They-"

"Naughty, naughty. But this is a rule even naughty boys can't break. I'm afraid you're stuck like that until you figure out how to break the curse… if you can."

Nagisa seemed nice enough but there was something scary about him, almost uncaring. Maybe it's all the time he spends alone? Sure he has Haru and Rei but Haru barely speaks and seems to be off on his own most of the time. Rei has his own problems, being a servant to Haru, moving the castle, working the doors, and making endless baths for his supreme ruler. I'm sure he sends Nagisa off on his own all the time. Then what does Nagisa do? He's well informed. Could it be all he does is study? That's got to be hard on a kid so young. Where's his family? Before I knew what was happening I had him in my arms and pressed against my chest.

"What are you doing?" Nagisa asked almost petrified.

"It's going to be okay Nagisa, we're all a family now. Why don't I bake us a cake to celebrate?"

"What are you talking about Mamakoto?"

I looked him dead in the eye, "I understand what you're going through and I want you to know there's no reason to suffer in silence! We're going to party tonight!"

"I'm not suffering? I like studying?"

"I never said anything about studying."

"Busted… umm… is it really okay? To have a party I mean? Rei usually likes things quiet and Haru probably does too?"

"I'm sure the fire dancers and lion tamers won't be a problem," I winked, "Right Rei? We can hold a party, pretty please?"

"I don't care how you dress the please, the decision is ultimately Haru's," the purple fire responded.

"I'm not hearing a no," Nagisa squeaked.

"And we can just make it a surprise party for Haru, that way we don't need his approval. I seem to become quite cunning in my old age," I stated quite proud of myself.

 **Chapter 2. Originally I was going to post this as one long fic but then I decided breaking it up would make it easier. Here's chapter 2. I have to keep writing! I HAVE TO STAY DETERMINED!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Writing this fic isn't super hard as I came up with most of the plot when rewatching the movie and skimming the book for weird notes and allusions to make. It is kind of hard to write however because I have to try and keep continuity but including everyone in Free is kind of hard too… Plus I wanna finish Rescue Me and update Horror Story. Well, this will continue here. Sorry it's taking so long!**

 **Nagisa sang and danced around the room listing all kinds of cake flavors he wanted. For a kid who lived entirely off strawberry chocolate whatever bread shaped like a bird he seemed to really get excited over the idea of a real cake. I better make sure it's huge. Should I get candles? Well it isn't anyone's birthday? Maybe balloons instead? That will just be more to clean. Even so, while Rei put on a grumpy face even I could tell he was excited about the idea. He lives on a stove, his only window to the outside world are the literal windows scattered along the walls and I'm not even sure those are real windows. It's decided then, we're getting balloons.**

 **And so I turned the knob to the Aji door, red. When I opened it I was greeted to the scent of- well it was car exhaust. A rusty transport rolled on by, leaving my lungs to fill with smoke as if it were a heavy-duty train. Still I had never been to industrial Aji and I was thrilled to see what kind of strange and magical things were going on. Did I forget to mention that Aji is the magical capital of not only Nippon but the eastern half of the world! Believe it or not the super mega magic capital is on the moon! But that's a story for another time.**

" **We should have a cherry cake, or maybe a chocolate cake? Can you make anything into a cake? Pumpkin cake? Green Melon cake? Shark fin cake? That last one is probably good. Can we have a shark fin cake tonight Makoto?" Nagisa laughed.**

" **I'm afraid I'm not that talented. Let's stick to the basics. A cherry cake or chocolate cake should be fine? Any other ideas?"**

 **But suddenly everything started to slow down and fade in color. What is this cold feeling? I looked at my pinky, the only warm part of my body. A red mess of hair stood out to me then as the same beautiful woman who cursed me appeared. I saw her, the witch of the waves.**

" **How are you enjoying your new body, it suits you. Now you're as slow outside as you are inside. But I'm sure even you can figure out why I'm here."**

" **You're here to turn me back to normal, since I'm innocent."**

" **Innocent? I hate that word. It makes me think of unicorns. If you won't give me Haru's heart then you'll just have to stay that way. Oh, I forgot to mention, the age you are? It's not just a visual thing. You're genuinely probably around ninety years old. You don't have much time left before a heart attack kills you or some other old people problem I don't have to worry about since I'm more or less immortal. Anyway, just keep that in mind. The next time we meet I'll be expecting Haru's heart. Bye now."**

" **Wait! What's with the obsession over Haru? It seems everyone around here is unreasonably attached?"**

" **Everyone," she asked, "Even you?"**

 **Even me? Before I could say anything to her she vanished and the world returned to normal. That witch is incredibly powerful. What have I gotten myself into? No, I can't afford to be down just yet. Cursed or not I have a cake to bake and a party to get ready for! My name is Makoto and I never go back on my word! I sighed, why do I have a terrible gut feeling?**

" **Makoto?"**

" **Oh! Sorry Nagisa, I checked out for a second there. What were you saying?"**

 **He suddenly hugged me, he was small and delicate like a piece of candy, "I want whatever you want, I like you best Makoto."**

 **I blushed a deep red; he's adorable, "Is it magic?"**

" **What?"**

" **You can't be this cute, Nagisa."**

 **He smiled even bigger than I thought possible, "Yes I can! Just wait and see, this isn't even my final form!"**

" **Why does that sound familiar," I asked mostly myself.**

 **We decided on a strawberry cake with the biggest cream flowers imaginable and pizza for dinner. It was a shame there was no Iwatobi door, Nagisa would definitely love Sasabe's pizza. I wondered how everyone was doing. Were Kou and Chigusa looking for me? Did I worry Sasabe? I wonder… if anyone's really noticed I've gone? What is my family doing? Do they miss me? As the oldest I was doomed to fail, here or there would I have even made a difference?**

 **We stepped outside of the balloon shop and Nagisa was more than thrilled. Well, I can't worry about everyone back home. They're safe with or without me. Besides, I don't even live with my parents anymore; still they probably wish they heard from me more often… maybe I could write them a letter? Knowing the twins they'd set out to find me, maybe that isn't such a good idea. Besides, I should worry about my current state and my new friends. I should worry about smiling at tonight's party! I just keep feeling worse and worse as this day goes on. Things only got harder when an air raid siren went off. I looked into the sky and saw hundreds of planes, many of them on fire. That's right, even Haru's magic bubble of a castle can't stop a war from happening around us. Nagisa took my hand and lead me through the masses, but I saw a one of the witch's blob men in the crowd looking for us.**

" **Nagisa, can you transform?"**

" **What?"**

" **A witch is looking for Haru's magic door and she wants us to lead her to it!"**

 **Nagisa reached into his shirt and pulled out a small bottle on a chain around his neck. A potion?**

" **Drink this! Not all of it! It'll give us five minutes of invisibility, although split between us it'll be more two and a half minutes so we'll have to make it count!"**

" **Why do you have that?"**

" **I carry it in case of emergencies, you would too if you were magic!"**

 **Ouch, he's right. He took a swig and a hold of my hand. I threw back the rest of the bottle's contents and I became extremely sick. The price of invisibility is crippling sickness. We made our way through the crowds. I found that whatever we touched became see-through and we could run through it, even people! That made our escape rather convenient. It wasn't long before we found our way back to Haru's magic door. When we tried touching the door, our hands passed through the knob! Planes were falling from the sky! We need to get in but how will we get in!? The door swung open and we ran inside. The door slammed shut behind us and switched to the blue color, The Waves door. We were safe. Wow, I never thought I'd think of The Waves as safe.**

 **I looked up; ready to hurl when I realized Haru was standing at the top of the stairs. He was looking right as us, which meant we were no longer invisible. He made his way down and materialized a small tablet in his hand. It looked like a fish cracker.**

" **Eat this," He said.**

 **I felt the need to question him but instead took the small fish cracker tablet and swallowed it whole.**

" **Amazing! I don't feel sick anymore! Was this some kind of magic medicine or something?"**

 **He stared at me and Nagisa finished his fish thing before saying, "It's just regular kid's stomach medicine. The fish shape and taste is specific to Aji. It's kind of a tourist thing back there. We buy them because Haru likes how they look."**

" **Oh, now I feel silly," I laughed.**

" **A party," Haru said, I couldn't tell if he was angry or not?**

" **I-If that's alright with you?"**

 **Haru examined my soul with his whirlpools for eyes. He didn't say anything before reaching into my bag and using his magic to place all the ingredients for our cake and pizza on the counter. Then he waved his finger and the ingredients began to mix together. If it's that easy for him to cook then why do they only ever eat fish? And why did he bother helping me this morning? I watched Haru work, was it for me somehow? Makoto, get a grip, what a silly thing to think. You should be old and wise but instead you're… what am I exactly?**

" **Um, Haru?" For some reason I was blushing, "If you don't mind I'd like to cook by hand."**

 **He let his arm rest by his side before stepping to the side, giving me a slight bow. My heart was pounding, it was so loud and so fast it could be the bass for a hit pop song! My eyes were bugging out of my head and my face was as red as the witch who cursed me's hair! I'm dying! I can't stay in this castle! Not when Haru is here! He makes me feel so weird and so stupid but I really like it! I don't understand anything! Just forget it Makoto! You have a party to start! I robotically make my way into the kitchen and begin my cooking. Yes, Makoto, engross yourself in your work. I began to whisk the eggs and add them to the bowl. As soon as I was calming down Haru appeared by my side and began helping me by hand. I reached for the sugar and so did he when our hands touched. He wasn't fazed but I was about ready to pass out.**

" **Makoto," Rei said.**

" **Y-Yes," I responded in a daze.**

" **Your pizza is burning."**

" **O-OH!?" I frantically went for the oven when Haru beat me to it and our hands touched again. If I can I'd like to pass on now. I'll gladly take the heart attack for I have lived a full life. Is that a bright light or is Rei just trying to talk to me? He's trying to talk to me. What's he saying? I can't focus on anything. All the blood is rushing to my head. I stumbled back and fell into a chair. Was that thing always there?**

" **If you can't take the heat stay out of the kitchen," Nagisa joked.**

" **It's my fault for being so hot," Rei winked, so even fire demons understand pick-ups? Neat.**

" **You shouldn't make fun of someone for weakness, he's strong in other places," Haru said, "Besides, his body, in that condition, probably can't handle too much stress."**

 **Haru spoke. Haru said more than three words and they were words of praise and comfort for me! For me of all people!? Wait, what does he mean strong? I can pick up heavier boxes back at the suit shop? Or maybe he means something more metaphorical like my ability to reach things on high shelves? Or maybe he knows about my black hole of a stomach when it comes to chocolate!? But how did he know about that?**

 **Nagisa crawled up to me and put his head on my lap, "I'm sorry Grandpa Makoto, I didn't know a party would make you stressed, we don't have to have one…"**

 **He seemed genuinely worried for my well being but I honestly don't care about my well being when I'm looking at such a cute face, "Don't worry Nagisa, I just need to rest for a moment. It was the air ships and the blob men that got me, not our party, which, by the way, will be freaking awesome! … Just as soon as I can stand up again. Being old really is inconvenient for these things."**

 **Rei used his magic to turn off the oven, makes me wonder why they do stuff the normal way all the time, "Nagisa, come get the pizza. Then get your butt over to the counter, if we all make the cake together it will taste even better."**

 **Nagisa smiled brightly at that, "Who says you get to have any, Rei?"**

 **The fire laughed, "You're right, it's not enough that I move the castle, hide the castle, work the doors, bend the waves, make the bath water-"**

" **Ok Rei, you can has cake," Nagisa said, his face turning into a cat's.**

 **The two laughed like a couple of crazy people and while I didn't understand the joke, I felt peaceful. It reminds me of the first time I went swimming. I used to really like swimming? But why was I afraid of the water if I liked swimming so much? I swam all the time but then… I've been so forgetful lately. I just hope I don't forget today. Sitting in this chair with my new friends gave me that same floating feeling I felt back when I could swim. I guess being old makes you nostalgic, even if you can't remember anything.**

 **I looked at Haru, standing a few feet away from me. While his face didn't show it he seemed rather happy to be with all of us and yet it looked like he was trying to forget something else. Just then I noticed something in my pocket. I pulled it out, it was a red, folded piece of paper. Before I opened it I saw that now Haru was looking at me, his eyes asking for the paper. I handed it to him only it burst into flames at his touch, searing some strange markings into the floor.**

" **What was that," Nagisa asked.**

" **Look like scorch marks, probably from the witch of the waves. She just doesn't know how to take a hint, I mean we've been running from her for years. When will she let it go?" Rei said for our better understanding.**

 **Haru simply pressed his hand against the marks and when he raised his hand back up the marks were gone, "The spell remains."**

" **The spell," I asked then, I feel bad, it's my fault that paper got in here.**

 **Haru didn't say anything, instead he began to make his way to the stairs, "Rei, a bath."**

 **The fire groaned, "Yes, your majesty."**

" **Oh, that reminds me, Haru the palace requires Wizards Elric and Uzumaki to make an appearance. It won't be long before they request the actual you too," Nagisa said.**

 **Haru ignored Nagisa, or maybe he just didn't want to hear it. Does he not like the king? Maybe it's because they'll want him to fight in their war. I know I wouldn't want to be a soldier, and fighting with magic just seems far scarier. With guns only two things can happen, get shot or not get shot but with magic who can say? Not to mention there's a witch looking for him. It's no wonder Haru lives in his bathtub.**

" **Hey Rei, can you read scorch marks," Nagisa asked.**

" **Of course, I am a fire demon and it's fire based magic," he puffed.**

" **What does it say," I said rather nervously, what kind of spell did she cast?**

" **Believe it or not but you managed to absorb most of the negative effects, Makoto. It's probably why you're feeling so weak. Haru removed the marks but the part of the spell is still there, inside you. It says, 'Boy from the oasis, it's time to come clean. Your heart is mine, you can never be free.' There's nothing to worry about, scorch marks these days are used mostly for sending messages back and forth between enemies and you weren't the intended recipient."**

" **Enemies? But she wants Haru's heart," I yelled, I didn't mean to, "I just don't understand!"**

 **That's when Nagisa shrugged, "women."**

 **We spit laughing. We're in the castle of a fire demon and one of the most powerful wizards of all time. We have a magic door and a kid who changes his species like I change ages. I can lift heavy boxes back at the store and reach things on high shelves! We can worry tomorrow; today we're throwing a party. And a party we threw. It was great, balloons, dancing; Rei manipulated the light and made the room look as if we were underwater. We baked a cake and used magic to make it almost as big as Nagisa. I only wish Haru came down to enjoy it. Apparently he spent most of the night in the bath. I cut a piece of cake after Nagisa fell asleep on the table and Rei turned his flame down to low. I took the cake up he stairs. I had never been in any of the rooms up here. There were four doors. One was Nagisa's room, one lead to the balcony, one lead to the bathroom, and the last door leads to Haru's room.**

 **I knocked on the last door. There was no response. I called out to him but nothing. Then I heard some water moving from behind the bathroom door. No way, could he have been in the bath this whole time? That's like a three hour bath!? I knocked on the door, cake in hand.**

" **Haru, are you in there?"**

 **No response, "Haru, are you okay?"**

 **I heard a little murmur and some water shifting, "Haru?"**

" **Could you bring me a towel?" I managed to hear.**

" **Oh," I yelped, "Of course- uh-"**

" **The door behind you," he said.**

 **The door behind me, there's no door- there's a fifth door there? Was it always there? I opened it and it was a small room, so small only a wooden stool could fit inside. On the wooden stool was a towel. Well then… I reached inside, pulled out the towel, set the cake on the stool and turned back to the bathroom.**

" **I'm coming in!"**

 **He said nothing as I slowly opened the room and was greeted by a thick cloud of steam. I looked around; this room was absolutely filthy unlike the rest of the house. Colorful bottles lined the walls and sink and toilet and there were colorful splotches everywhere and bubbles floating in the air. It wasn't too big a bathroom but it was in no way small. The closer I got to the bath the more colorful the steam became. It looked like I was walking through cotton candy; it was as thick as cotton candy. My knee slammed into the bathtub.**

" **Ouch! H-Haru!? How can you see through this!?"**

" **Towel?" Was all he said.**

 **I sighed, "Oh, I brought you some cake to, I left it on the stool in the closet."**

 **He didn't say anything as he began to stand up to get out of the bath, "No wait Haru I can leave if you- are you wearing a swimsuit? Why don't you bathe naked? N-Not that that's why I came here! I swear I wanted to bring you cake! Cake! I- I made that suit. Did I make that suit? I'm sorry, I'm losing my mind."**

" **You made it."**

" **Oh, neat. Err… who says neat anymore? Nagisa might say it? Sorry being old makes me ramble."**

" **Makoto?"**

" **Yes?"**

 **He looked at the towel in my hand, "Oh! Sorry, here."**

 **He began drying himself off and I couldn't help but stare. Even a rainbow potion mist can't hide how handsome he is. I bet Kou would have happily let her heart be eaten by him. He was wearing the swimsuit I made, but I would have noticed someone like him entering the shop. Then again, I never left the back room; I never went out with Kou and Chigusa. I never worked the register and I never went to parties. This might be the first time I've noticed this but I've been missing out on a lot. Maybe being old isn't such a bad thing? If I ever manage to break this curse I can change and do lots of things over. If I can break this curse, would that mean I have to leave Nagisa and Rei and Haru behind? What reason would I have to stay? I'd simply go back to being Makoto Tachibana, mortal man who makes swimsuits. Maybe he'll go out with his friends but he'll always be thinking about the curse he broke and the happiness the curse brought him. I don't want to be him. Even if it's a shorter life I don't want to leave the castle. I want to stay here with Nagisa and Rei. I want to stay here with Haru.**

 **Haru pulled the drain in the bathtub and the water emptied freakishly quickly and a great wind sucked the steam down the drain. I could see the room clearly now and Haru was continuing to dry himself off. The bathroom was even more messy now that I could clearly see it. I took a good look at my knee, yeah there's a bruise. It looks like a sad face, what does that say about me!?**

" **Makoto," Haru said.**

" **Haru," I said.**

 **He had me follow him out into the hall and he opened the door to his room, holy magic carp, am I going into his room and, "Wait a minute, where's the stool closet? I had cake for you!"**

" **There door appears when you need it, the cake is probably gone."**

" **So the castle isn't the only thing that moves," I sighed, "We'll get you another piece later then. Is there umm something you need from me? This is your room and all."**

 **This is his room and it smells like salt water, which is weirdly romantic to me. It reminds me of my home back in Iwatobi, beyond The Waves. It was like a giant tank, all the walls were made of glass and there were fish swimming inside. We were almost underwater. There were little lights hovering above us like stars or those electric bugs. There was a bed, a table, and a wardrobe. It was probably enchanted like the closet in the hallway. Speaking of the bed, Haru was taking a seat on it and watching me. Haru! I'm elderly and infirm, I can't risk a heart attack tonight! But look at those eyes, deep lonely pools of blue. Makoto, this is your night. If he doesn't care that you could be his grandfather then neither should you! I made my way over to him and began to lean in.**

" **I need you to go to capitol in my place," he said suddenly.**

 **I leapt back, "Say what!?"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Being totally honest, this chapter wrote itself, unlike the last one. Finally I'm addressing everyone more or less. I'm going to be real, usually I have an ending in mind then fill in the gaps as I go but right now I don't have a real ending so I don't actually know what I'm writing. I mean eventually this will have to diverge from the original movie ending of Howl's Moving Castle as things have already begun to diverge. I mean… I don't know what I mean. Review.**

Way to read the air Makoto, man I feel like an idiot, "Weren't you the one they summoned?"

He looked up at the lights floating overhead, "I'm afraid to go."

"How could you be afraid? You're magic! Look at me, I'm just some old guy who used to make swim suits. Haru, you can do anything you can imagine. If anything, people should be afraid of you."

He didn't say anything back to me. He seemed to glaze over looking overhead. I looked up as well, only it looked more like the night sky now. Hold on, that is the night sky. Something felt wrong, was Haru sad? That's right, people say lots of things about Haru in Iwatobi but other than the fish thing, yet to be confirmed or denied, he has been nothing but kind to me? Even before all of this Haru rescued me from those witches in the alleyway and has been protecting me in his moving castle.

"Haru, I'm not afraid of you," I said, slowly approaching him, "you've given me no reason to be. I'm afraid to not be this way anymore because it might mean I have to leave you, all of you."

Haru's sharp eyes gazed into mine, "Then don't, stay here with me."

I sat down on the bed beside him, "But the timing feels wrong. I always thought I was cursed to never be much of anything and that I would hide in that old shop forever. The worst part was how okay I was with the idea. But that's changed now. I want to live a long life and I want to do things with it, with you."

He interlocked his pinky with mine, "time to stop running then."

There was something about Haru that made me feel stronger. Being with Haru made me feel as if anything was possible. There was something familiar about Haru and the way he locked his pinky with mine. I closed my eyes and took in the smell of his room, it smelled just like the ocean outside my bedroom back at the house I grew up in, back in Iwatobi.

"Haru, why would you come to a town as small as Iwatobi?"

He didn't say anything, I didn't really expect him to, "Alright Haru, I'll go to the king tomorrow for you. I'll tell him you're lazy, selfish, and accidentally turned yourself into a mackerel and tried to eat yourself. You can't aid him in the war."

Haru didn't say anything, he did something even more magical. He looked annoyed! Haru's face actually did something!? I took hold of his face and got a good look at it. Oh man, I wish I could take a picture or something!? His face returned to normal, although it was smooshed in my hands. I let him go and apologized. In the end he didn't seem to mind. I excused myself from the room and wondered back downstairs. Nagisa was gone; he must have gotten up and gone to bed in his room. I sighed, where should I sleep tonight? It was then I noticed an extra door near the kitchen. The magic closet!

I cautiously walked over to it, fearing it might move again. I opened the door and found a set of pajamas and a futon! The pajamas were basically a cow costume, what!? It beat wearing my dirty clothes from my journeys. I quickly changed and set the futon up only to notice the closet vanished again. I wonder what would happen if I hid inside? I'd rather not tempt fate in that way. I closed my eyes and instantly fell asleep.

" _Makoto."_

 _Hmmm?_

" _Makoto."_

 _Who's voice is that?_

" _Come on, Makoto."_

 _Where are you going?_

" _My secret base, you can come too."_

 _It's really a nice place, thanks for bringing me. I feel so peaceful._

I opened my eyes, it was morning. What kind of dream was that? I sat up and looked around, no one else was up yet, no one human.

"Hey Rei, why are you up so early?"

"Something's been trying to get inside the castle for a few hours now."

"The Witch of the Waves?"

"Not that powerful, maybe another demon? I can't say for sure, it's weird feeling."

"I'll go to the balcony and look, be right back."

I ran up the stairs and opened the door. The castle was moving quickly again, obviously running from something. But what was Rei running from? I looked out and only saw the blurred images of rocks and grass. We were coming upon a lake; I could see it in the distance. Then I noticed something strange, a pole was sticking up next to the balcony? I walked over to the balcony's edge and took hold of the wooden pole. It was stuck between one of the towers and an empty tank attached to the castle. I pulled on it, trying to get it out. It can't be comfortable for Rei to have a pole stuck in his side? Wait a second… I used all my strength, which I seemed to have plenty of this morning, and hoisted the pole out of the space in which it was stuck. I knew it…

"Basketball Head! Are you what's been scaring Rei all morning!?"

It hopped once, "Haha, very funny. Can you support yourself for a second? I'll have Rei stop the castle by that lake up ahead. I think we could all use some fresh air."

It hopped once and I went back inside, down to Rei, "Hey Rei, it's not a demon, it's just a Basketball Head. He's pretty harmless but he's got a powerful jump. You wanna pull up to the big lake and take a break?"

"Alright, but I'd still keep an eye on that thing. I don't know what it is but it reeks of dark magic."

"Got it."

"Also, don't tell Haru we're at the lake."

"Why not?"

"Just don't," Rei commanded.

"Alright."

"Oh yeah, Haru's crazy with water," Nagisa murmured coming down the stairs, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh, good morning Nagisa! Is there anything special you want for breakfast?"

"Makoto, why are you dressed like a cow," Nagisa asked, "maybe I'm still sleeping?"

I looked down at myself, I still hadn't changed out of this thing or put away my bed!? I ran over to the futon and covers and threw the closet door open and threw the bedding in. Then I looked around for any kind of clothing, under the stool in the closet was a shirt and what looked like a swimsuit. That will have to do. I jumped into the closet, which suddenly got bigger, now that I think about it, and changed. When I opened the door again I was somewhere else.

What just happened? Shouldn't I be back in the family room, entering the kitchen to make Nagisa whatever probably sweet thing he wanted? It looked like it was nighttime, or maybe the clouds were simply black? I couldn't tell since it was overcast. I stepped outside the door and onto what felt like sand. It was sand. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I found I was at a beach somewhere. It started to rain. I turned to go back into the closet but it was gone. Was I lost? I hid under a tree. It was then I saw something. It looked like a little kid, but I couldn't see a face. I tried to get a better look when a huge wave came and dragged him into the water. Oh no! I ran after him before noticing how easy it was to run. I looked at my hands and touched my face. I was young again? What's happening? I ran into the water and swam out after the boy. There's no way a little kid could survive these waves! I swam as quickly as I could and I managed to get him. It was then I got a good look at his face, he didn't have one. Another gigantic wave came over us and I lost my grip on the boy and my ability to breath. My mouth filled with salt water until I saw a bright light.

"Makoto?"

My eyes adjusted, it was Nagisa, I was still in the closet, "What happened just now?"

"What do you mean, you were changing? Are you okay?"

I looked around, stepping out of the closet, "I'm fine. I guess I was just imagining it?"

I saw Haru at the top of the stairs. I looked back to the closet but it was gone again. I looked at my hands. I was old again. I looked at what I was wearing, the perfect outfit for swimming in the lake and yet I could think of nothing worse than that right now. I had only been afraid like that once in my life, back when something happened. That's right, there was a storm and I went out into the water and almost drowned. That's why I'm afraid of swimming, but why did I go into the water to begin with?

I looked back up the steps but Haru wasn't there. I could hear water running. So Haru was going to hide in the bath again. Was it my fault? I acted so strangely last night, maybe he doesn't like me anymore. That's right, I said I'd go see the king today for him. My attire doesn't exactly scream royal council. Is he mad because of that? Haru you just have to tell people what's on your mind and things will get easier. The truth is I am sorry I can't understand him as much as I'd like to.

"Haru just likes to go away sometimes," Nagisa said, reading me.

"Thank you Nagisa, that's good to know. Haru wanted me to go to the capitol for him today though, he might be upset because of that."

"Haru hates the capitol," Rei said, "they've been turning wizards and witches into monsters and machines to help them fight a war. Nippon isn't the only kingdom doing it though, if it continues there won't be any magic left."

I took a deep breath, looking up the stairs. I think I understand now Haru.

"Nagisa, can you use your magic to help me get ready?"

"Sure, but why?"

"I'm going to give that king a piece of my mind! Also, I need you to do one more thing for me."

"Anything," he smiled.

I took Nagisa outside to meet Basketball Head, "You study all sorts of magic, do you know what he is? Rei and I are stumped."

Nagisa took a good long look at him, "He's human, handsome too."

"Human?"

"My eyes aren't this color naturally. One of the first spells I learned from Haru is the all seeing eye. It's so I can spot demons in disguise or see through spells and curses. It's a protection charm. Haru's a real safety nut, even if he doesn't come across as one."

"So what happened to Basketball Head?"

Nagisa kept his eyes locked on said Basketball Head, "This spell is sort of like yours in magical origin. But it wasn't the witch, it was someone way more powerful."

"Can you tell me who?"

"Normally no, but this person's magic is so distinct it could really only be one wizard."

Nagisa turned to me then, almost scaring me.

"The wizard who trained the witch and Haru, the wizard you'll have to see today at the capitol: Lord Sousuke Yamazaki, The King's Right Hand, The Immortal Wizard."

Now that's scary. So apparently I wasn't going to meet the King but the head of his magic office or whatever they wanted to call it. To be honest the king didn't sound half as freaky as "The Immortal Wizard." We walked back into the castle where Nagisa used his magic to change my swimsuit and t-shirt into a nice shirt, pant, and jacket combination. Hey, I make swimsuits not nice clothing, I don't know much about these nice things. I turned the knob on the door to Samezuka, yellow, and prepared to leave when I felt Haru's presence behind me. He had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and made me want to crawl in there with him and snuggle away… but that's impractical. He's been helping me all this time, so now I must return the favor.

He held up the ugliest yellow bird bracelet, it looked like Nagisa's famous bread, "this charm will guarantee your safe return."

"No thanks Haru, I'll be fine without it," I said almost too quickly.

"Take it."

"I'm good."

"I'm not asking."

"I don't care if you were, that thing is weird looking."

He looked genuinely hurt, "I thought it was cool."

I heard Nagisa's voice in the back of my head. _Haru's a real safety nut, even if he doesn't come across as one._ I snatched it out of his hand, "If it's from you then it's perfect, I guess. I'll be back soon."

"I'll follow you in disguise, just in case," Haru said before opening the door for me.

I stood in the doorway, looking out at the wild capitol. What was going to happen out there? I looked at the ugly yellow bird hanging from my wrist, I'll be safe. And I took my first step onto the stones of the streets of Samezuka and it was surprisingly easy. I took another step, and another, until I was walking. I feel almost let down by the easiness of this journey… until I tripped and fell down. Well… I'm not at the castle yet… I hope that's not a bad omen or something.

"Well, well, well… look who we have here? I'm surprised they let your kind into the capitol," the witch of the wastes. She was in some kind of box with her hench blobs carrying it.

"The same could be said about you- no wait, it is."

"Cheeky, have you decided to give me Haru's heart?"

"I can't imagine why you'd want it. He's so antisocial. I've pretty much given up on breaking this dumb spell you put on me. I'm job hunting at the castle, thanks for ruining my life."

"My pleasure," she sang, "Unlike you I have a royal invitation. The king asked for me personally."

"The king came to you in person?"

"No, a messenger came, but the sentiment was still there. It seems Sousuke isn't as immortal as we all thought."

"What do you mean?"

"They've obviously asked me to the castle so they could offer me his job. I'll tell you what, you give me Haru's heart and I'll let you be my servant when I take the position."

I groaned, "No wonder Haru wants nothing to do with you. You're so mean to everyone. I'm sure your blob men can't stand you."

"They can't think," the witch shot back.

"That's beside the point. You'd do well to learn a little humility," I huffed.

She didn't seem all that impressed with me but it felt good to give her a piece of my mind. I wonder what could have happened that would make her so nasty to everyone? It can't be simple heartbreak? If that were the case the whole world would have frozen over in cold and bitter silent rage toward one another. Wow, I almost feel bad for her… almost.

It was then a stag beetle flew onto my shoulder. Is that Haru? A stag beetle? Really Haru? Couldn't you maybe have turned into a cane for my back or a soldier or something to help me out? Walking long distances is almost impossible when you're old! Never mind, I'm grateful for all the support I can get, even if it's only emotional.

We came upon the gates to the castle, and here I thought Haru's castle was massive. This castle made Haru's look like my old swimsuit shop. Where am I supposed to go from here? The beetle flew off my shoulders and toward a huge staircase. Great… stairs… my favorite. It was then I noticed something weird. The blob men carrying the witch turned into puddles and her box fell over.

"No vehicles beyond this point," a guard called out.

The witch groaned as she got out of her box. She was dressed to the nines. If she didn't have such a bad personality I'd even call her pretty. But she was also wearing too much makeup, and now that I take a good look at her she was wearing more than one dress? Was she so excited to come here that she couldn't decide which dress to wear so she wore them all? That's actually kind of sweet and sad all at once. I looked up to the sky; it will only get warmer from here on out. Well, I might as well get started on these stairs.

The beetle flew back down and landed on my shoulder again. Great, added weight. The witch quickly caught up with me. The heat became even more intense. I could sense her dragging. I still feel fine but she's wearing several heavy dresses for no reason.

"Wait, stop," she called, "I can't do it."

I was only four or five steps ahead of her, "What was that? You want to break the spell you put on me? How kind!"

"Not unless you give… huff huff… me Haru's heart!"

"Not happening!"

"You jerk! Next time I'll just kill you on the spot."

"Next time? Turn me back and we'll see!"

"Ugh! I can't okay! I'm better at casting spells," she gasped for breath, "than breaking them!"

"Shame! If I were in my old body I'd just carry you up the steps! That's impossible when you're ninety something!"

She just howled at me like some kind of terrifying wild animal. Well, it would have been scary had I not been over half way up the stairs while she had yet to even reach the halfway mark. I know I should feel bad but I did say she should learn humility. She's getting exactly what she deserves… even if it means watching her formerly beautiful body turn into a sluggish, fat, wrinkly- wait. Was she using magic to look that way? So then… what does the Witch of the Waves actually look like?

I made it to the top when she just managed to make it halfway. Oh man, this was pitiful. I looked to some of the guards standing by me.

"Can any of you help her?"

"We are forbidden from doing so," a pretty handsome guard said.

"What? But she was invited more or less by the king himself," I decided to call out to the witch before she completely fell apart, "come on! You can do it! You're awesome!"

"Shut up," she yelled back, sounding kind of like a man.

"You've been waiting forever for this moment! Don't give up now! Yeah! You're almost there!"

"Where do you even get all that energy!?"

"It's positive energy! You should try it sometime you big old jerky witch!"

"I get it! I get it!" She moaned, a few steps from the top.

I took a hold of her and helped her up the rest of the way, "good job whatever your real name is."

She was so sweaty and heavy now, "It's Rin. Just call me Rin at this point."

"Pretty girl, pretty name," I said trying to encourage her to keep walking.

"You're too nice," she complained, "that niceness will get you into trouble one of these days."

"Yeah, it already has," I said.

She kind of laughed but instead let out a dry cough. We entered the castle to find it very cool, probably because of magic. Magic gets really annoying when it makes things this convenient and you can't do it. Now that I get a good look at this room it seems to be just four walls, a door (that we just went through), and a big chair. Rin ran right for the chair and nearly passed out in her seat. I leaned against a wall when the beetle Haru flew off my shoulder and over to the wall next to me. A door opened in that wall and a boy with silver hair and a mole was waiting there. I walked over to the door and it lead to another small room.

"This way, sir," said the silver haired boy.

"What about-"

The beetle turned into a peppy orange haired boy, "Don't worry about Rin. He'll be taken care of soon!"

"He?"

"This way," the silver haired kid urged me again.

I followed their direction. If the beetle was this kid then where was Haru? I began to get nervous. I thought he said he was going to come with me in disguise!? Will I have to face Sousuke Yamazaki alone?

"Through here," chirped the orange haired kid.

We entered a giant room with windows for walls and ceilings and exotic plants and trees and flowers everywhere. There were little butterflies floating in the air. Then I saw him, a man who looked super young, I'd say a little older than my age when I wasn't old- woah, that was a sentence. He was devastatingly handsome. Then I realized that he was probably older than I am now and was using magic to look that way. All these wizards are a bunch of cheats. The two boys lead me to a nice chair, which was seated across the way from the handsome man, I assumed was Sousuke Yamazaki.

"I am Sousuke Yamazaki, head sorcerer to the king, and you," he asked.

Even his voice was powerful, "I'm Haru's father?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm hitting a blank in my head. I just rewatched Howl's Moving Castle and kind of wrote this as I watched it. It's so weird. I have a creative writing portfolio type thing due next week but I just can't get around to writing anything for that class. I guess I'll just make things up as I go… kind of like this fic. But you'll be happy to know that some kind of ending is forming in my head and when that's completed then this will update way faster… although… it's been updating quickly anyway? I get these random bursts of energy with fics, that's why I always have more than one in progress. Speaking of in progress: I've already begun planning for "Nagisaa, Valley of the Wind." Look forward to that shit.**

"I am Sousuke Yamazaki, head sorcerer to the king, and you are," he asked.

Even his voice was powerful, but I managed to speak, "I'm Haru's father?"

I didn't sound all that convincing but Sousuke probably chalked it up as me cowering under his awesome presence, which wasn't that far from the truth.

"Tea?" He offered.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Good, you didn't sound very sure a moment ago when I asked who you were."

He got me, he's seen through me, I'm dead, "Well I'm sure now, thank you."

"Is there a reason Haru couldn't show up himself?"

"He's such a lazy son. He'd be absolutely no use to the king, I'm telling you. I came here as a warning, he's not worth it."

Sousuke turned his head at this, "What a shame. He was such a talented boy. I was going to ask him to consider taking my place as head sorcerer but he has yet to appear so I can't."

"I don't understand, you're immortal. Aren't you?"

"Even immortals get bored of the same job."

Even without Nagisa's eyes I can tell I'm not getting the whole story, "Why did you really try to bring Haru here?"

Sousuke smiled then, a wickedly handsome smile, "You're quick for someone of your age. Haru was my student and I did plan on him being my successor only he found himself a demon and allowed it to consume him. As you can imagine I can't allow him to continue running around freely without a heart. If he comes here and swears to work for me then I'll help free him from his demon but if not…"

The two boys from earlier came in with a cart and inside the cart was something shivering under a tarp. The orange haired one pulled the black tarp off and revealed a naked young man, no older than me or Haru, with red hair and shark teeth.

"Rin!?" I called out.

"He fell pray to a demon of vanity, one who began eating away at his soul. For whatever reason he turned himself into a woman. I brought him back and stripped him of his powers to save what was left of him. Help me to bring Haru here and I will free him of his demon too."

"Don't listen to him Makoto," Rin called out to me before turning to Sousuke, "You knew I wanted Haru instead of you and you just couldn't stand that! Ahhh!"

The orange haired boy pressed his fingers into Rin's side, electrocuting him and causing him to fall onto the tile floor, still completely bare. So Rin is mortal now? I turned back to Sousuke. I went to Rin's side and wrapped the tarp around him. Once he was covered I stood up to face this so called all powerful wizard.

"Now I understand! You lure wizards here with an invitation from the king and you turn them into monsters or you take their powers! It's no wonder why Haru didn't want to come here! And you stole Rin's powers so he wouldn't be able to escape from you like Haru did!"

"He doesn't need to run from someone who loves him," Sousuke screamed at me.

"You can't cover up what your doing with the excuse of love! I may be new to the feeling but anyone can see you're just being possessive! It's almost as if there's some kind of demon in you!"

He was taken aback by that, visibly, so I went on, "Things like love are hard to understand, and harder than that are the ones you fall in love with. But you can't give into… That's it. You have a demon of your own."

"Be silent!" He cast a wave of magic over me but the charm on my wrist activated, protecting me.

" _Makoto!"_

I heard the voice from my dreams calling me. Who was that? I looked at the ugly bird charm protecting me. Suddenly memories came flooding in. At first, I wasn't sure if they were mine.

" _Hey Haru, there's a swim club that's gonna start in a few weeks. I think we should join!" I said, smiling._

" _No thanks," Haru said, "You can join if you want to."_

" _But Haru, it's meaningless without you!"_

" _Okay, fine."_

 _But when we went to the swim club a group of wicked witches and wizards came through the town and turned several of the buildings into animals that fled into the sea. Haru's house was one of them. Wizards and Witches had been coming to Iwatobi and practicing their more terrible spells on us for months, the only reason being we were one of the few towns left with only humans living in it._

" _I wish Iwatobi could be protected from these attacks."_

 _It was then Haru took my hand and lead me to the big hills to the north of town, "Only those with good intentions will be able to get through these waves from now on."_

" _Waves?" I asked._

 _Haru held out one hand and used his other to hold mine tightly before muttering a spell. Haru, the powerful boy practicing wizardry on his own where no one would find him, had created The Waves as we knew them now. I understood why Haru's parents were always away. They were wizards, servants to the king. They had left Haru behind to protect him from the darkness that magic often brought upon those who used it. News of his powers travelled quickly to the capitol and soon Haru was invited to attend the Royal Academy of Sorcery. I wished I had known then what magic really did to people._

" _That's great Haru! You'll be an amazing wizard," I encouraged him halfheartedly._

" _But… I don't want to go."_

 _I smiled, "Then don't, stay here with me."_

 _And so Haru declined the invitation. But they came back. They said such awful things. He was too powerful to roam freely. He had no self-control. He would prove to be a danger to everyone around him, like his parents. And then one day a man came from the water, Sousuke Yamazaki. He tried to take Haru away with him. In a fit Haru caused a storm and I ran into the water and swam after him. I managed to free him from Sousuke but the waves were too wild and aggressive and we almost drowned. Sousuke calmed the water easily and Haru and I stood on the sand. He had decided to go to the school far away. I couldn't help but cry. I didn't want him to go._

 _Haru placed his hand over my eyes, "You won't have to be sad anymore, Makoto. I'll set you free. Little by little you'll forget me. This whole town will. That is my last gift to you. I'll come and see you again one day if I'm not so dangerous."_

"That's right, I loved swimming because it meant being with Haru. Even back when we were kids I loved Haru."

Rin scrambled, clinging to my pant leg, "Did you say Haru? Is he coming!?"

"No, Haru isn't coming," I knelt down to Rin, wiping the drool from his mouth.

"Oh but I think he will," Sousuke smiled.

"Come on Rin, we're leaving."

"No wait, I can't… I'm nothing without my magic."

"Is that what they're teaching you at magic school? Listen here, the past few days have been the craziest days of my life but I survived them without an ounce of magic of my own, and as an old man for that matter! Look at you! You're actually really good looking and young! And you love Haru don't you?"

"His heart… I need his heart," he said trembling like some kind of recovering addict.

I sighed, "Well you can't hope to get it like that, get up! You may be human now but humans aren't as weak as everyone seems to think!"

Rin didn't say anything, but Sousuke was about to until a glass door opened and a little pink haired boy came running in with the cutest smile on his face.

"Hi Sousuke! Who are they?"

Sousuke smiled, "Just some guests of mine. You're energetic today."

"Of course," the boy smiled until another boy who looked exactly like him was spotted in another doorway, the one Rin and I came through.

"W-Who is that?" He was terribly shy, were they twins?

Sousuke smiled, "Just some visiting wizards, Prince Ayato."

I stared at the kid, "But if you're the prince then…"

The energetic kid was no longer a kid but Haru! Sousuke sent the little boy off to the library.

"Haru, you've had better disguises," Sousuke said condescendingly, "But you weren't trying to trick me, were you. No, you've only come here for your father."

Haru nodded before linking his arm with mine, "We'll be leaving now."

"I don't think you will," Sousuke said before enchanting the room.

Haru took us into the air, Rin still hanging off my leg. The room filled with water but quickly drained and it looked like we were hanging in the sky. Thousands of lights came falling from above us and then danced around in a frightening pattern. As they encircled us Haru began to change. I don't know what was happening but he growled like a beast and grew larger. Haru was turning into one of those monsters Rei warned me about.

"Haru don't look," I said covering his eyes.

Then the bird charm around my wrist began to glow again and I sprouted two golden wings from my back. And then the beetle flew into my shirt pocket and a duck attached itself to my belt. Haru held my hand and we flew. He made a hole in the ceiling when we escaped. Soldiers on their flying machines came after us.

"Help! Haru what do we do!?" I screamed.

"That charm will guide you back to the castle. Summon Rei with your heart."

"And the airforce!?"

"You have five minutes."

"Five minutes for what!?"

Before I knew it Haru had given me a bottle with a very familiar potion inside. So we have five minutes of invisibility but an unforeseeable amount of sickness. I drank the contents and everyone touching me turned see-through while Haru used his magic to make clones of us and fly off in another direction.

"Haru!"

He only nodded before turning away from me. So I'm on my own now. Well, Haru, I won't waste my five minutes. I used my arms to take hold of Rin and had Rin hold that duck and I was off.

"Come on Rei, guide me home," I said and the bird's eyes glowed purple showing me the way back. I hope Haru will be okay.

Flying gave me a lot of time to think. Apparently Haru left a kid's stomach medicine in my shirt pocket and the beetle gave it to me. I never thought a bug could be so cute. Still the beetle and duck work for Sousuke, can I really trust them? Probably not… They looked like students in their human form, maybe Rei can eat them or something? I'm sure Nagisa would like the company of a couple of boys his age. Maybe bringing them isn't such a bad idea, especially if I don't let them escape. And what to do with Rin? Well I can't chase him out into the cold, and the traveling closet probably has clothes and bedding for everyone. I feel bad for Rin, even though he cursed me. Without the curse I never would have found Haru again or have met Nagisa and Rei… so in a convoluted way I might owe him? I won't let him know that.

I found Haru again after all this time and I just watched him go. I can't believe I didn't break down crying. He was my best friend for so long, how could I forget him like that? Spell or no spell I don't know if I'll ever forgive myself. And what must have Haru's childhood been like with the burden of our memories? He's so kind but so stupid. When he comes back home I'll give him a piece of my mind and then I'll hug him and tell him I've missed him. I'll make him dinner and we'll all say, "welcome home!" Then, after I've broken this spell, I'll take Haru back to Iwatobi and we'll walk to the Far Sea and swim like when we were kids and then maybe live happily ever after or something like that. Maybe that's too far to plan ahead but one thing's for sure, I'll never let Haru feel alone or feel like he has to cry again. Like I told Nagisa, we're a family now. All of us. Haru, me, Nagisa, Rei, and even Rin if he behaves. These two little workers for Sousuke can join our family too, as long as they behave.

That thought gave me the extra burst of power I needed to make the rest of this trip. I'll need it since it's starting to rain. We flew for a long time, it was exhausting. Then I saw The Waves in the distance and among them was the boat-like castle! They came to meet us! It was in that moment I could feel my wings failing me; I guess Haru didn't foresee the extra passengers. I tried my best to gradually land but instead we went face first into the walls of the castle and fell into the wet grass. My back was killing me, I wasn't even sure if I could get up again? When I checked, my wings were gone and I was ready to sleep. So I did, I blacked out in the rain.

I didn't have any dreams. Maybe I did and just forgot them. I felt warm then. Was I inside the castle now? I was going to sit up and look around when I heard the front door open. Following that was the sound of slow, heavy footsteps. I didn't move. I only calmed when I heard Rei's voice.

"Haru, you need to stop taking so many chances. If you keep transforming eventually you won't be able to turn back into a human at all."

There was silence and then a quiet, "water," before more heavy footsteps up the stairs. I waited to hear the door close and the water start before sitting up.

"Rei, that was Haru just now?"

"Yeah, and he's not looking so good. You have to find a way to save him and quick."

"Me?"

"Don't you get it Makoto? You're the only one who can! That's why you're here!"

I nodded, not really understanding. Why am I here? Wasn't all a coincidence? Yes, Haru was looking for me but what else? What could they not tell me? Is it part of their curse? I made my way up the stairs. I don't know where to begin or what I can do. I can't use magic like the others and I had forgotten Haru until now. All I'm good at is sewing and maybe cooking. Will I, the way I am now, be enough? I'll have to try. I can only try. If I fail, I'll try again. I'd do anything for Haru and now is the time when he needs someone the most. I'm sorry Haru, it'll have to be me.

I opened the bathroom door but there was no one inside. I caught my reflection in a dirty mirror. I looked like myself again. It was strange, I almost didn't care. I reentered the hallway and closed the door behind me. I looked at Haru's bedroom door, afraid to go near it. I closed my eyes shut and reached for the door handle, allowing myself entrance. When I opened my eyes he wasn't in there either. Where could he have gone? I know he came up here unless… I looked at the wardrobe. Why was I looking at the wardrobe? I just felt drawn to it. I opened the door and found a cave filled with assorted things I couldn't even begin to name. It seems everything Haru touches becomes magic.

"Haru," I called out.

"Go away," I heard deep in the darkness beyond.

It didn't sound like Haru but I knew it was him. I followed the echo from the voice and found a terrible monster covering its face. It was the scariest thing I had ever seen. It was so repulsive I could have thrown up. And yet I only wanted to cry. It was Haru, I know it was. He was covered in scales and had was clawing at his own body. There was blood everywhere. He hated it. I hated it to. As I got closer I came face to face with great big jaws and yellow eyes.

"Haru."

"I said leave," he howled.

"Haru, I'm not going anywhere. I've come here to break the spell that you're under!"

"You? You can't even break your own spell."

"You don't understand Haru, I love you!" I reached out to touch him, to stop him from mutilating himself; he knocked my hand away.

"It's too late," he growled before rushing deeper into the darkness.

"Haru!" I called out. The ground was moving under my feet and I was suddenly falling into darkness. When I felt like I was going to hit the ground I noticed I was on the floor, in my futon, old. I sat up and looked around, everyone was sleeping, except for Rei.

"That was Haru just now, wasn't it?"

"Yes, and he isn't looking very good. I don't know what to do!"

I nodded, "It'll be okay Rei. I think I have an idea of where to go from here… maybe. I know I have to do something… Rei, do you know anything about Haru's spell."

"You know I can't talk about it, same as you," He said.

"So there really is a curse… Hey, Sousuke said something about Haru being eaten by a demon, do you know anything about that?"

"I can't talk about it."

I sighed, "Rin's broken from his demon now… maybe he'll be able to help me."

"He still wants Haru's heart, are you sure it'll be okay Makoto?"

I smiled looking at Rin sleeping, the duck and beetle curled up against him, a little drool dripping off one of his shark teeth, "No, I don't. But I think for now we can trust Rin."

"You're a pushover Makoto," Rei flickered.

"That just might be true," and before I knew it I was asleep again.


End file.
